(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is used for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device and the like.
The thin film transistor array panel includes a scanning signal wire or a gate wire that transmits a scanning signal, an image signal wire or a data wire that transmits an image signal, a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and the data wire, a pixel electrode that is connected to the thin film transistor, a gate insulating layer that covers and insulates the gate wire, and an interlayer insulating layer that covers and insulates the thin film transistor and the data wire.
The data wire disposed in the display area of the thin film transistor array panel receives a data signal from a data driver disposed outside the display area. At this time, to connect the data wire disposed in the display area and the data driver disposed outside the display area, a plurality of driver connection lines are formed. To connect each driver connection line to each data wire, each direction change portion where an extending direction of the driver connection line is changed is formed.
A material layer such as an alignment layer may be formed by a spin coating method. When the direction change portions of a plurality of driver connection lines form an imaginary straight line, the material layer that is coated by the spin coating method may have an ununiform thickness due to the direction change portions.
The thickness difference of the material layer that is coated on the display panel of the display device may cause spots in the display area along with a normal line direction of the imaginary straight line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.